memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Hancock
|birthplace = Austin, Texas, USA |roles = Stunt Performer |characters = Stunt double }} Richard "Dick" C. Hancock is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked as stunt double for Jake Dengel on the first season episode in . His costume with the name tag D. Hancock was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Born in Austin, Texas, Hancock moved to Los Angeles in the early 1980s and performed stunts in the drama Split Image (1982, with Bennie E. Dobbins), the sport drama Heart Like a Wheel (1983, with Kerrie Cullen, Vince Deadrick, Eddie Hice, Freddie Hice, Gene LeBell, and Harry Wowchuk), the superhero sequel Superman III (1983), the action film Revenge of the Ninja (1983, with Steven Lambert), and the science fiction film Space Rage (1985, with Bruce Paul Barbour and Hubie Kerns, Jr.). In 1985 he became a member of the Stuntmen's Association of Motion Pictures and one year later he worked as stunt coordinator on the drama Pretty in Pink with stunt performers Erik Cord and Pat Romano. Further stunt work in the 1980s include the comedy Tough Guys (1986, with Steve Kelso, Rick Sawaya, and Tom Steele), the action comedy Stakeout (1987), the thriller Cold Steel (1987, with Janet Lee Orcutt and Bernie Pock), the fantasy film *batteries not included (1987, with Ken Bates and Gerard Williams), the thriller Little Nikita (1988, with Jophery C. Brown and Kerrie Cullen), the horror comedy Remote Control (1988, with Tony Brubaker, Michael Cassidy, Laurie Creach, Dana Dru Evenson, Marguerite Happy, and Kim Washington), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Tom Morga, Leslie Hoffman, and Brian J. Williams), the crime comedy Turner & Hooch (1989), the war drama Glory (1989), and the television series Remington Steele, Days of Our Lives, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, Quantum Leap, and Mike Hammer. In the 1990s Hancock worked as stunt coordinator on the science fiction sequel RoboCop 2 (1990) and its sequel RoboCop 3 (1993) and on the comedy series Get Smart (1995, starring Andy Dick), as second unit stunt coordnator on the superhero sequel Batman Forever (1995), and performed stunts on films such as the drama Fried Green Tomatoes (1991, with Joy Hooper and Kerrie Cullen), the fantasy horror film Army of Darkness (1992, with Dennis Madalone, Patricia Tallman, Christopher Doyle, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Maria R. Kelly, Gene LeBell, Ken Lesco, Gary Morgan, Tom Morga, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams), the thriller Under Siege (1992), the drama Sleepless in Seattle (1993), the horror sequel Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993, with Sandy Berumen, Kiante Elam, Tommy J. Huff, Keith Campbell, and Kane Hodder), the thriller On Deadly Ground (1994), the comedy Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994), the crime drama The Shawshank Redemption (1994), 's science fiction film Strange Days (1995), the crime drama Casino (1995), the fantasy film The Crow: City of Angels (1996, with Mike Avery, Dan Barringer, Jeff Cadiente, Doug and Eliza Coleman, Chris Doyle, Eddie Matthews, and Rick Sawaya), the science fiction comedy Mars Attacks! (1996), the thriller Conspiracy Theory (1997), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), and the television series Walker, Texas Ranger, JAG, V.I.P., and Soldiers of Fortune. In 1999 Hancock moved back to Austin, Texas but continued to work in the stunt industry. He performed stunts ins the comedy The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000), the comedy Miss Congeniality (2000), the action comedy Rush Hour 2 (2001), the comic adaptation Sin City (2005, with Jeremy Fitzgerald, Tommy J. Huff, Chris Palermo, Mic Rodgers, and Christopher Leps), the horror film remake The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (2006, with Brian Avery, Stacey Elizabeth Carino, Mark Ginther, Henry Kingi, Jr., and Eileen Weisinger), ' science fiction horror film Planet Terror (2007, with Jennifer Caputo, Jeff Imada, Buddy Joe Hooker, and Tim Trella), the remake Friday the 13th (2009, with Cheryl Wheeler Duncan and Michael Owen), and the horror sequel The Final Destination (2009). More recent stunt work includes the science fiction film Predators (2010, with Derek Mears, Joey Anaya, and Tim Trella), the mystery drama Doonby (2011, with Cheryl Wheeler Duncan), the television pilot Zombieland (2013, with Joyce McNeal, Cheryl Lewis, and Victor Paguia), the crime drama Clean Sweep (2013, with James Lew and Yoshio Iizuka), and as stunt rigger on the horror film Exists (2014). External link * Category:Stunt performers Category:TNG performers